


Dear, God

by howsthismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, praying, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles started praying . . . or just talking to God.</p><p>It was effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear, God

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by "Damned" by Palahniuk.  
> I just got the idea of Stiles talking to god.

_Are you there, God? It’s me Stiles. I know what you’re thinking, ‘what kind of a name is Stiles?’ I named myself. I hated my real name._

_So, this is my first time talking to you and I have no idea how this works but, would you listen? I know I’m not Catholic and all but do you still listen to people who don’t believe? I mean, I don’t know what to believe to be honest. Sorry for the rant though. I tend to do that a lot._

_You’ll be hearing from me a lot, I guess._

_-_

Praying wasn’t his thing. He didn’t even do the sign of the cross. He just talked to God. Stiles wasn’t even Catholic. But when things get tough, like hunting rogue omegas, he needed a therapy. He can’t tell his dad all of these shenanigans or he’ll think his son is crazy. He can’t tell Scott because let’s face it. He’s Scott. So, Stiles needed a therapy, someone to vent on. Someone who would listen and understand. Someone like God.

                Stiles didn’t know if he believed in God or not. He’s a man of science. A man of facts. But when his doubts that supernatural creatures exists were bent, he had somehow come to a slight conclusion that maybe, just maybe, there is something more powerful than everything who’s staring down at everybody from his thrown.

                It wouldn’t hurt if he tried.

                It’s been two years since his best friend was bitten by a psycho werewolf. It has also been two years since he was throwing himself into danger. The fact that Beacon Hills was the new hot spot for supernatural phenomenon was puzzling and alarming. Stiles couldn’t help but sigh when a certain grumpy Alpha came to his window at random nights asking him to do research.

                It’s not that Stiles complained. He loves doing research. Like was mentioned earlier. He needed a therapy.

                So, it wasn’t a shock to Stiles when he was called on a Friday night by the pack to chase away four rogue omegas whose unlucky enough to cross the Hale territory. He’s beginning to question himself on where do these omegas come from.

                Almost three hours of running and panting and they’ve chased away the feral ones. Stiles lay down on the grass, still panting, catching his breath.

                “I’m never gonna run like that ever again.” Stiles whispers to the air. He knows the pack would hear him. He heard Jackson snort and Scott and Isaac chuckled. He could feel Derek glare on him.

-

_Are you there, God? It’s me Stiles. So it’s Saturday and I have nothing to do and I figure I’d just use the whole day to rest. You see we’ve successfully chased away four omegas last night I wish you could tell me where are they coming from. We ran through the woods for hours. I was exhausted though._

_P.S I was serious when I said I won’t run like that ever again._

_-_

It was after lunch and his plan to rest the whole Saturday was ruined when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Scott.

                Scott: Dude, Derek called. Pack meeting.

                Stiles: Not now. Busy.

                Scott: Now, dude. You know Derek.

                Stiles sighed, rolled his eyes and regretted ever replying to Scott’s message. He stood up from where he was comfortably laying, peacefully resting on his couch. His legs still felt kind of jelly from running miles last night.

                Stiles was human. He is not a werewolf. If two years ago he decided to leave Scott with all the supernatural happenings around he would have had a normal life. But since he love Scott and he’s all he’s got he decided to take the other path.

                Also because he can’t handle seeing Scott with his puppy eyes.

                On his way to the Hale house he can’t help but think how his life had turned out to be the way it is. He thought how big of an impact it made to his life. Stiles thought it was a good thing he joined the Hale pack. At least he wasn’t left out on the latest supernatural gossip.

                Twenty minutes into driving and Derek’s face came popping into his mind. Stiles shook his head but his heart started pacing.

                He reached the Hale house and saw Isaac carrying meat to the backyard. Stiles hopped off of his jeep and went to the open front door. Where Derek was standing, arms crossed on his chest, piercing silver eyes catching the way he moves, perfectly chiseled cheeks and those thin lined lips formed into a smirk.

                Stiles shrugged off when he noticed his heart was pounding. And that maybe he was reeking of arousal.

                “You’re late.” Derek said when Stiles reached the front door.

                “No I wasn’t.” Stiles passed through Derek but Derek grabbed his wrists.

                “Are you okay?” The alpha asked.

                “Yeah, thanks.”

                Stiles went to the backyard and saw Boyd manning the grill. He spotted Scott and Allison sitting side by side on the grass. Lydia and Jackson were chatting. They both gave a nod on him when they saw Stiles arrived.

                “I thought maybe we could have a little barbeque.” Stiles almost jumped when Derek spoke. Clutching his chest and all.

                “You could’ve told me. I was resting in my room.”

                “You could rest here if you want.”

                Stiles looked at Derek and snort. “Yeah like I could do that.” Before Derek could say anything he went over to greet Scott and Allison and went off chatting with Isaac.

-

_Are you there, God? It’s me Stiles. Well, this is a bit embarrassing but I know you wouldn’t judge so here it goes. I hope a certain Alpha would somehow notice me._

_I may or may not be unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

_Will you keep this as our little secret?_

_-_

There are two reasons why Stiles needed to vent on someone. First, it’s because he can’t tell his dads all the supernatural stuffs he has been engaging to. Second, Stiles was in love with a certain Alpha that happens to be his and he can’t tell anyone about it. Albeit everyone probably knows about it.

Everyone maybe except for Derek.

                Lydia had once mentioned the unresolved sexual tension forming between the two, but that was it. Stiles had been crushing over Derek for the past two years. And Derek? Derek was Derek.

                The only problem is, despite the talkative nature of Stiles, he can’t bring himself to confess his undying love for the older man. It’s not like Stiles can’t, he just can’t read what Derek’s thinking. Derek always plays with his eyebrows, which by the way took Stiles months to understand, he’s not good with words, and Stiles doesn’t know he the man was capable of feeling other emotions other than hate.

-

 

 

Wednesday night came and there came a text from Derek. Stiles unlocked his phone and checked the message. It says: **Rogue omegas are back. Stay at your home**. Then only problem with this is that Stiles , being smart and all, cannot follow orders. His curiosity feeds every nerve of his body. So when Derek told him to stay home his body begged to disobey. Which leads Stiles into his jeep five minutes later after he received the message.

                Driving in the middle of the night with four rogue omegas wandering around the Hale territory wasn’t clearly the best of his ideas. Stiles knew he’d get in trouble for this and will earn more of Derek’s disapproval looks and brow dancing.

                Fifteen minutes into driving and Stiles was closing in the preserve. It’s quite dark so he had to carefully drive his way to the Hale house. He was scanning the area when all of a sudden his jeep was strongly flipped when one of the omegas crashed into him while running.

                The jeep was flipped one and a half times and Stiles head was bleeding. Stiles opened his eyes, hands over his aching head. He heard a howl and Stiles rubbed his eyes wary of his blurry eyesight and hearing.

                Not long aching moments after the flip, Stiles felt he’s being yanked carefully out of his jeep. He was groaning and panting because his whole body was aching. Ten minutes later and he found himself being carried by two paramedics into the ambulance.

-

_Are you there, God? It’s me Stiles. I shouldn’t have come I know. Now my whole body hurts and I have a concussion and I’m pretty sure I broke something. I still have to face my Dad and the pack when I wake. I’m asleep now am I?_

_Look at the pretty lights. They’re so shiny and bright._

_Damn, morphine._

_-_

When Stiles woke up it was to heart monitors and IV drips. For a second he panicked his breath shallow and quick. He can’t move his head properly and he felt that his left leg were somehow restricted. He looked around and he knows he’s in the hospital. The smell of death and medicine clouding the room.

                His dad was sitting next to him when he woke up, squeezing Stiles’ hand.

                “You scared me, son.” The Sheriff said softly. “They had to cement your left leg because of the broken bones. Your jeep was flipped.”

                “What happened?”

                Stiles looked at his lower half, trying to move his left leg but he couldn’t. When he turned the sheets he saw his leg wrapped in green bandage. “It was an accident, dad.” He lied. What else can he do but lie.

                The sheriff did not ask any more questions and gave his son a hug before letting him rest. A few moments later and Stiles can feel himself drifting off.

-

The next time Stiles woke up he’s been hearing soft murmurs from the room. He figures it’s from the pack. The pack must’ve recognized Stiles heartbeat and they immediately turned their attention to him.

                “Stiles! I’m glad you’re okay.” Scott was the first to hug him.

                “Careful.” Stiles said. He still feels groggy from the meds. His leg wasn’t better and the bandage around his head and bruises around his body says he’s had much of an accident.

                “We thought those wolves got into you,” Allison said from behind Scott. “We found you bloodied in your jeep.

                “You’re in so much trouble, Stilinski.” Jackson said from the corner of the room although Stiles can see the concern in his eyes.

                Lydia and Erica gave him a peck on the cheek and Isaac gave him a hug while Boyd nodded at him before everyone went outside to let Stiles rest. Stiles frowned a bit because his Alpha didn’t even mind to visit him in the hospital.

                Stiles turned to look at the window when he heard someone came in his room. He was not surprised to see Derek standing in the room. He, though, was surprised to see Derek handing him a bunch of fruits.

                “You’re a moron,” Derek said softly, staring into the basket of fruits at the bedside table.

                “I—I’m sorry.”  Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist. When Derek didn’t flinch he held onto him tighter. “It was stupid, I know.”

                Stiles let go of his hold but then Derek wrapped his hands on his. Fitting his fingers into Stiles like it belongs there. Stiles felt a blush creep through his cheeks and his heart started pounding at the sensation of Derek Hale holding his hands.

                Derek squeezed Stiles’ hands and he felt the teenager’s pulse raised a bit more. And then slowly, just slowly, Derek lets go of Stiles hand, letting it rest on the bed. Derek looked away, hiding his blush before clearing his throat.

                “Next time you disobey my orders I’m calling you off the pack.” There wasn’t any weight on Derek’s words and Stiles could see a slight smirk forming on the alpha’s lips. If Stiles didn’t know Derek he would think that Derek was serious. But Stiles knew him and was amused to know that the werewolf knows how to joke.

                “Rest.” Derek said softly. He walked toward the door and took a glance over his shoulders and smiled.

                “Thanks for visiting.” Stiles whispered, already drifting to sleep.  He knows Derek heard him.

-

_Are you there, God? It’s me Stiles. Did Derek Hale really hold my hand? Or was I dreaming?_

_I’ve been in the hospital for almost two days now, missing my class and all. But I’m fine now. Doctor said I could go home any minute, although my leg is still cemented. I’ve been eating a lot of fruits, thanks to Derek._

_You know what? There something about that guy that has changed since I got into an accident._

_Maybe I should be on more accidents._

_-_

When Stiles reached his home it was already night time. His dad took the liberty to deliver him safe and sound, taking the day off of his duty. Stiles, with his clutches, carefully treaded upstairs to his room. He was a bit uncomfortable using clutches to walk. Stiles sighed. It was his fault anyway.

                Stiles opened the door to his room, his dad following behind him with his bag.

                “You sure you’re alright?” His dad asked.

                “Dad, I’m fine,” Stiles looked at his dad. The bandages on his head, already gone. “Apart from these clutches and my leg, I’m fine.”

                Sheriff gave his son a nod before closing the door. Stiles took the opportunity to lie on his bed carefully. Sighing loudly when he put the clutches down, “This sucks,” he breathed.

-

_Are you there, God? It’s me Stiles. So I’m currently enjoying the comfort of my soft mattress but I do hope Derek was here. I kinda miss him. I think I needed to get into another accident so he could be nice to me. I want to see him smile like that._

_Is this cool? Me ranting about my one sided love life? I hope you don’t mind, though coz I have no one to turn to._

_I—_

_-_

Stiles whisper stopped when he noticed someone was throwing rocks at his window. He grunted at the effort of standing up looking to see who in their right mind would throw rocks at his window this late at night.

                His heart skipped a beat when he saw Derek mouthing him to open the window.

                Stiles did.

                When Derek landed on a soft thud on his room, the older man turn to look directly at Stiles. His eyes were shining due to the brightness of the moon. The shadow highlighting his cheeks. Stiles looked at the scowl on the older man’s face. Derek’s normal mode.

                “So,” Scratching his head, Stiles turn to meet Derek’s gaze. “What brings you here?”

                “I was just checking on you.” Derek said, “Just want to see if you’re safe.”

                “I’m fine, dude.” Stiles said tapping Derek’s shoulders. Derek shifted his gaze at the clutches his left armpit was hanging on to.

                “How’s your leg?”

                “Fine, although I’d have to say I miss having to move without this.” Stiles referred to his clutches and cemented leg.

                “Well that’s better. That should keep you from sneaking out for a while.”

                “I told you I was sorry!” Stiles said. “It won’t happen again.” Lie.

                Derek can see through the lie but pretended to play with it. He quirked a brow “You should rest.”

                Stiles sat on the edge of his bed “That’s what I was doing before you decided to visit. Through my window.” Derek furrowed his brows at the sarcasm.

                Derek sat on the other edge of the bed. There was an awkward silence filling the room but a comfortable one. “You know,” Derek started after a while. “You don’t need an accident for me to be nice to you.”

                “Or notice you for that matter.”

                Stiles’ eyes widen at the words. He turned to look at Derek “You were listening?”

                “You were listening to my private conversation with God?” When Derek didn’t respond and avoided eye contact Stiles buried his face on his palms.

                “Damn, that was embarrassing.” He almost shouts. “Why are you even eves dropping?” Muffled words came to fill the room.

                “I wasn’t.” Derek really wasn’t “I—“

                “You what?” Stiles looked at Derek. This time directly at his eyes. He hadn’t noticed how fast his heart was beating and how probably Derek had already picked it up.

                Derek sighed “I was checking you out every night.

                “Staying outside until you fall asleep.”

                “Oh.” It sounded so sincere. So true. It made Stiles heart flutter even more. His cheeks burning. “So, you just wait outside until I sleep?”

                Derek nodded turning his eyes into Stiles.

                If Stiles was an ice cream he’d probably melted.

                “You know . . .” Stiles started. “You can always go inside.” It wasn’t a question but an invitation.

                “We can always hangout until I pass out.”

                “I don’t like to bother you.” Derek said.

                “Like you’re not bothering me when you force me to do research.” Stiles scoffed. Derek growled. “Just kidding!”

                “You’re always welcome here.” Stiles said softly, coming into a whisper.

                Stiles hadn’t noticed but Derek was slowly inching his way toward him. Stiles only realized it when they were only inches apart and their knees were bumping.  The burning of his cheeks only got worse, spreading through his neck and ears. He’s pretty sure Derek already knows that he’s in love with him. Like madly in love with him. And this is probably Derek telling him that he loves him back.

                “Another thing,” Derek said and Stile almost twisted his head to look at Derek. “I—I may or may not be unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you, too.” There was a long pause before he said it. Like he was gathering all of his werewolf courage summoning it all up to confess.

                Stiles heart almost stops. He turned his burning amber eyes towards Derek’s silver ones. He noticed it wasn’t just silver, there were hints of green and amber on it. Majestic. He knows it took too much effort for Derek to say those words. He knows Derek too well.

                “Oh. What the Hell,” Stiles gambled by focusing all his adrenaline landing his lips onto Derek’s. The kiss was slow and soft like it was almost planned. When Stiles noticed Derek didn’t pushed back he deepened the kiss. Stiles’ head was filled with clouds, he can’t think straight. He closed his eyes and all he can see was Derek. He ran his hands on the Alpha’s hair and Derek cupped Stiles cheeks.

                They pulled away slowly, trying to seize the moment, catching for air. Stiles rested his forehead on Derek’s. They both laughed at the stupidity they’re in. It took them two years to confess their love they had for each other.

                “You need to rest,” Derek whispers kissing Stiles on his cheeks.

                “Will you stay?”

                “Only if you let me sleep in your soft mattress.” Derek smiled.

                Stiles nudged Derek’s shoulders “Jerk.”

                “Don’t even think about telling the pack about my chat with God.”

                They lay on the bed side by side. Derek holding Stiles’ hand squeezing it from time to time. They stayed like that for a moment before Stiles drifted off and Derek moving closer to kiss Stiles’ temple.

-

_Are you there, God? It’s me Stiles. Guess who’s got a hot werewolf boyfriend? Me! Sorry for boasting. I’m just really happy. Sorry for using the “H” word though. It was just the adrenaline talking._

_I feel like I have this big urgency to thank you, so. Thank you! I know we haven’t really talked for a long time and I’m still not sure if I believe in you or not but hey you’ve been really helpful this past couple of days. I probably would still be talking to you a lot._

_I hope you’re prepared for me though. I would be updating you on the progress Derek and I make._

_I told you I tend to rant a lot._

_P.S would you be interested in my sex life?_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think.


End file.
